Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information processing, and more specifically to a system and method for automatically and intelligently augmenting and processing digital information sets, such as electronic documents, using proxy data.
Description of the Related Art
Many businesses, organizations, and other entities allow and often prefer individuals and other entities to submit information electronically using electronic documents, such as electronic forms. Individuals utilize computers to submit electronic documents to order products, request quotes for products, make applications to an organization, and for a myriad of other purposes. Computer software applications themselves can also be utilized to submit electronic documents on behalf of an individual or other entity.
FIGS. 1 and 2 depict networked systems 100 and 200 for submitting electronic documents. A user of the submitter data processing system 102 uses a computer executable program, such as a web browser application or specialized data entry program, to display electronic document 104. The electronic document can be a web page or other document used by a user of data processing system 102 to enter data into the data processing system 102. The electronic document can be any kind of electronic document such as word processing document, a spread sheet document, or an extensible markup language document. The data processing system 102 stores the electronic document as a file, as a string of bits, or as any other electronic representation. The data processing system 102 may store the electronic document in temporary memory (e.g. system memory) and/or in long-term memory (e.g. on a hard drive). The electronic document 104 is then submitted to a recipient data processing system 106 via an electronic communication path 108, such as the Internet.
Referring to FIG. 2, in some systems a third party translator 202 receives the electronic document and translates the document into a form useable by the data processing system 106. The translator 202 can be an application executed by data processing system 102, by data processing system 106, or by a third party data processing system. In some systems, the data processing system 106 can provide follow-up communication to data processing 102. For example, data processing system 106 can send a ‘document accepted’ type message to data processing system 102. In other situations, when the electronic document 102 includes omitted, incomplete, or obviously inaccurate data fields, data processing system 106 may issue a ‘document rejection’ type method.
Some electronic documents require only information that is readily available to the user, such as name, address, e-mail address, billing information, and an identification of products to be ordered. Completion of such forms by a user is generally very straightforward and easy. Other electronic forms require information to be provided that is much less straightforward and can take 15 minutes, 30 minutes, an hour, or longer to complete. The reasons for the long completion times vary from form to form. Sometimes a large quantity of information required to complete the form increases completion times. Sometimes the information needed to accurately complete the form is not readily available to the user. In this case, the user generally either conducts research to obtain the correct information, or the user guesses at the information to be entered.
Completion of forms for underwritten products such as insurance policies (including applications therefore) and financial products, such as mortgages and other financing instruments, provide an example of the time and complexity that can be involved in a form completion and submittal process. Agents complete and submit an electronic form to one or more underwriters to obtain a quote for a particular underwritten product. Given the multitude of available underwritten products and the multitude of underwriters, the number and complexity of forms related to the purchase or obtaining a quote from an underwriter remains a significant obstacle for better efficiency among users that transact business with underwriters. The term “agent” includes agents, customer service representatives (CSRs), agency representatives, and others acting on behalf of others or as intermediaries, an individual acting on behalf of himself/herself, and an entity acting on behalf of itself.